The Cancer Center Administration staff is responsible for the administrative, fiscal, information and facilities management that support the research efforts of the Cancer Center. Ms. Janet Villarmia is the chief administrative and financial officer of the USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (NCCC). As the Associate Director for Administration and Education and a senior leader of the Cancer Center, she is a member of the Executive Committee and the Cancer Center Leadership Council. Ms. Villarmia has primary responsibility for the management of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). She supervises the work of the Cancer Center Business Office and the Cancer Center Administrative Office. Ms. Villarmia's other administrative responsibilities include oversight of the Cancer Research Informatics Core, Facilities Management, the Patient Education and Community Outreach Center, the Cancer Survivorship Advisory Council and membership on the Informatics Working Group. She oversees, in overlap with the other Associate Directors, the operations of the CCSG funded shared resources. The Cancer Center Business Office is responsible for the day-to-day accounting of all the CCSG budgets as well as the management of the research and gift accounts of many of the investigators housed in NCCC space. The office consists of a Senior Business Officer and 5.6 FTE accountants and analysts. The primary business goal of the Cancer Center Business Office is to promote a business environment that maximizes research and minimizes administrative burden for NCCC investigators and lab personnel without compromising solid stewardship of funds. The personnel in the Cancer Center Administrative Office provide administrative and secretarial support to the Cancer Center Director and the various Associate Directors, research program leaders, shared resources directors as well as to various NCCC committees and advisory groups. They organize NCCC seminars, retreats, conferences, meetings, and poster sessions,